1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate and a method for manufacturing a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inductor is one of the main passive elements configuring an electronic circuit, together with a resistor and a capacitor. The inductor may be used as a component for removing noise or configuring an LC resonance circuit. The inductor may be classified into several types such as a multilayer type, a wire type, a thin film type, and the like, according to a structure thereof. Among them, the multilayer type inductor has been widely spread. The multilayer type inductor may be formed in a structure in which an insulating sheet and a coil formed of a conductor are multilayered (U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,114). The multilayer type inductor may be formed of separate components having a chip shape. Alternatively, the multilayer type inductor may be formed together with other modules in a state in which it is embedded in a substrate.